legoharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Voldermort
Lord Voldemort is an evil and wicked minifigure in the Harry Potter line. He is the main antagonist. Background Early Life Lord Voldemort was originally born Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother was Merope Gaunt, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, who died in childbirth. His father was Tom Riddle Sr, a Muggle, who abandoned Merope after learning she was a witch. Riddle was raised in an orphanage. When he discovered his wizard powers, he used them to abuse the other children. Then, a younger Albus Dumbledore came to take him to Hogwarts. Tom, thinking Dumbledore was a doctor or psychologist there to take him to an asylum, refused to go until Dumbledore demonstrated his power. Life at Hogwarts At Hogwarts, Tom was a good student. During one point, he persuaded then-headmaster Armando Dippet to allow him to stay there. When he was 16, he opened the Chamber of Secrets. The Basilisk inside killed Moaning Myrtle (Whose death he used to make his first horcrux, the Diary which would later take control of Ginny Weasley). He accused Rubeus Hagrid and his pet spider Aragog of killing Myrtle and got him expelled. Riddle got a trophy for "Special Services to the School". Ron Weasley once joked that maybe he got it for killing Myrtle. The Dark Lord After he graduated, Riddle applied for the Defense Aginst the Dark Arts post twice, but was turned down. He visited his mother's old home, where he met his uncle Morfin Gaunt, who said he looked like "the filthy muggle who stole Merope." Tom, now known as lord Voldemort, killed his father and grandparents (which allowed him to make his second Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, which was the Ressurection Stone), framed their gardener Frank Bryce, and altered Morfin's memory to convince him he did it. He later assembled a group of followers which included Bellatrix Lestrange, insane cousin of Sirius Black, her husband and brother-in-law Roldophus and Rastaban Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Peter Pettigrew, Walden Macnair, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff, Evan Rosier, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Avery, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Barty Crouch Jr., Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Regulus Black, Augustus Rookwood, Selwyn, Travers, and Wilkes. Voldemort also made 3 more Horcruxes: Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. On Halloween in 1981, Peter Pettigrew revealed where the Potters were, Voldemort set off to find them. When he got to their house, James Potter tried to hold off Voldemort so his wife and child could escape but he left his wand in another room and Voldemort killed him with the killing curse. Upstairs he tried to force Lily Potter away so he could kill her son, but she refused to leave and he killed her with the killing curse. Then he cast the killing curse at their infant son Harry, but because his mother sacrificed herself for him it gave him protection, which caused the curse to bounce off Harry (giving him a scar) and hit Voldemort, destroying his body, and fused a part of his soul with Harry's scar, making him a Horcrux. He-who-shall-not-be-named's Return Voldemort's soul managed to stay alive due to his Horcruxes. He hid in a forest in Albania for 10 years until Professor Quirrell came along. He latched onto the back of Quirrel's head and went back with him to Hogwarts. Voldemort forced Quirrell to drink unicorn blood to strengthen him. He tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone, but was thwarted by the one who caused his first downfall: Harry Potter. He hid in the same Albania Forest for another Three Years until Peter Pettigrew found him. Then he made his snake Nagini his seventh Horcrux (not knowing that his diary was destroyed) with the death of Bertha Jorkins. Later, he got a rudimentary body as part of a plan to resurrect him. One Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, found him and cut off his hand, dug up the bones of Tom Riddle Sr. and used Harry Potter's blood in the resurrection process of Lord Voldemort. Then once again he tried to kill Harry. But when they started casting spells at each other, they became locked in the prori incantem, and Harry, with the help of some spirits Voldemort had killed (Cedric Diggory, Frank Byce, Bertha Jorkins, Lily Potter, and James Potter), he managed to get himself and Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. Voldemort eventually took over Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain. His Death Eaters caused many terrible things to happen, such as the horrific destruction of a Muggle foot bridge. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hunted down his Horcruxes and destroyed them, leaving him vulnerable. At the Battle of Hogwarts, he dueled Harry one last time, and was killed, ending his rule of terror once and for all. Notes *When Lord Voldemort is shown in the LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 trailers, he is seen as he is in the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, and Goblet of Fire theme, except in the Sorcerer's Stone, and Chamber of Secrets he has a hood. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, he gets killed by his own killing curse when he attempted to kill Harry because the wand he was using rightfully belonged to Harry, and the wand could not hurt its master. *When Voldemort appeared at the toy fair, he was wearing green robes, but the actual color will be black. Appearances *4702 The Final Challenge (on the back of Professor Quirrel's head) *4730 The Chamber of Secrets (as the memory of his sixteen-year-old self) *4766 Graveyard Duel *4842 Hogwarts Castle (new design) Video Game Appearances *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Category:Characters